


Gracias

by Hessefan



Category: Ranma
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día se dio cuenta de que no andaba cerca, que no la seguía ni la acosaba. Aunque para ella nunca fue así era lo que todos solían decirle: él era su "acosador personal". A ella le agradaba la presencia de Gosunkugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ no me pertenece, todo de Rumiko Takahashi.

Un día se dio cuenta de que no andaba cerca, que no la seguía ni la acosaba. Aunque para ella nunca fue así era lo que todos solían decirle: él era su "acosador personal".

A ella le agradaba la presencia de Gosunkugi, una parte de su persona se sentía importante, querida y respetada, sin embargo en ese entonces —y siempre— había tenido ojos para una sola persona.

Ahora ¿dónde estaba _Fetiche_? ¿Por qué no lo veía dando vueltas? ¿Siquiera cerca? Más preocupante aun era comprender por qué se sentía tan inquieta y preocupada al respecto.

"— _Él se fue, no volverá_ "

Eso le habían dicho, y Akane así tuvo que guardarse todos los " _gracias"_ que había acumulado con el correr de los años, esos " _gracias_ " que tuvo o quiso darle por el simple hecho de ser su enamorado. Mucho más: por ser un amigo.

Bien o mal era un rayo de sol en sus sempiternos días de lluvia, una de las pocas personas que le hacían sentirse una mujer capaz de agradar a alguien, aunque ese alguien —para el cual sólo tenía ojos— no lo notase.

Ya era tarde, y recién entonces, sabiendo que ya no podría darle las gracias por sus atenciones se daba cuenta de cuán importante había sido, lo tan acostumbrada que estaba a su constante presencia.

Recién entonces se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, por no prestarle más atención, por no defenderlo con más ahínco de las burlas hirientes. Ella lo quería así, por mucho que los demás remarcasen hasta el cansancio las razones por las cuales no tenía amigos.

¿Cómo no quererlo? Lo hizo apenas los demás le abrieron los ojos:

"— _Tú le gustas Akane, por eso se pone así cada vez que estás cerca_ "

Se rió, no lo creyó. Después le restó importancia ¿Qué sentido tenía?: ella tenía ojos para una sola persona.

Lloró, se lamentó, se detestó pero era consciente que nada de todo eso serviría para traerlo de vuelta, para tenerlo frente a sí y poder darle un sincero y sencillo: "Gracias"

" _Gracias por tus atenciones, por tus locuras, por el tiempo que dedicaste a mi insulsa figura aun sabiendo que nunca te correspondería, por darme eso que siempre clamé de un idiota que amé hasta las lágrimas."_

Ella, con el tiempo, fue correspondida, pero en su corazón siempre habría un lugar para Gosunkugi, se lo había ganado, a pulso. Se lo merecía, era de él y nadie jamás se lo quitaría, ni siquiera _aquel para quien sólo tenía ojos_.

¿Los tenía? Había sido tan ciega, tan desconsiderada.

No quiso quedarse con esa horrible sensación en el pecho, dentro de ella sabía que la vida le iba a dar una oportunidad, rogaba por sólo una, para hacerle saber a Gosunkugi que él sí había sido importante para ella, sólo que ella no supo verlo hasta entonces.

El humano necesita de las pérdidas para valorar lo que tiene.

Ya no más, eso le enseñaría a no volver a cometer el error.

 **Fin**


End file.
